


Desde cuando

by SylviaMaria



Category: Glee, Samcedes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Complete, F/M, One Shot, Reunions, Sam artista
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:52:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaMaria/pseuds/SylviaMaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dibujar siempre había sido su pasión. Dibujar y crear mundos alternativos, personajes inexistentes que le hacían soñar. ¿Qué pasaría si la nueva modelo de la clase de dibujo de Sam Evans fuese... aquella chica que se cruzaba con él en los pasillos del McKinley? ¿Cuál era su nombre?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desde cuando

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Aquí estoy de nuevo con algo Samcedes, esta vez es un One Shot loco que se me ocurrió un día. Mis locuras y yo... Bueno, ya me diréis qué os parece si os pasáis por aquí a echarle un vistacillo ^^
> 
> Recordad, los pensamientos de los personajes en letra cursiva siempre.

**Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, y los Samcedes tampoco, una lástima xD**

* * *

_**Desde cuando:** _

__

_Desde cuando te estaré esperando_

_Desde cuando estoy buscando_

_Tu mirada en el firmamento, estás temblando_

_Te he buscado en un millón de auroras_

_Y ninguna me enamora como tú sabes_

_Y me he dado cuenta ahora_

_Puede parecer atrevimiento_

_Pero es puro sentimiento_

_Dime por favor tu nombre_

_No me vuelvas loco_

* * *

Dibujar siempre había sido su pasión.

Dibujar, pintar, ya fuese con lápices o con pinturas de colores. Dibujar y crear mundos alternativos, personajes inexistentes que le hacían soñar.

Sam Evans se secó por tercera vez, la gota de sudor que resbalaba por su frente. Sentado, con un caballete enfrente de él, trataba de plasmar en el papel las curvas de la nueva modelo que habían traído para la clase de dibujo. Estaba nerviosa, podía notarlo en su mirada huidiza y en el tic de su pierna derecha.

El profesor no tardaría en llamarle la atención si seguía moviéndose tanto como lo hacía, impidiéndoles hacer su trabajo.

Su pelo rubio se adhería a su frente, apartándolo con sus dedos todo el tiempo. Él también tenía su propio tic, lo que le hacía reír divertido detrás de ese caballete que lo escondía. Habían pasado decenas de modelos por esa clase. Rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, de diferentes etnias, pero esa era la primera vez que una de ellas conseguía llamar su atención. El maquillaje que llevaba cubría su rubor, pero Sam estaba seguro de que la chica llevaba sonrojada la mayor parte de la clase.

* * *

Sonrojada, nerviosa y con ganas de irse.

Así se sentía Mercedes Jones.

Presentarse como modelo no había sido buena idea. Puede que le debiese un favor a Tracy, pero eso no quería decir que debiese pagárselo cubriendo su lugar en la escuela de Arte. ¡Aunque fuese por un solo día!

Había llegado, había entablado dos palabras con el profesor, y éste le había indicado dónde sentarse y en qué postura colocarse. Y sin dejarle apenas tiempo para aclimatarse, la había desnudado, quitándole la bata que vestía y llevándosela con él. Mercedes había querido morirse al notar las miradas de los alumnos clavadas en ella. ¿Cuántos años tendrían? ¿Veinte y pocos? ¿Y por qué eran todos chicos? ¿Acaso las chicas habían pillado la gripe todas el mismo día?

_Cálmate, esto se acabará pronto._

Pensó, tratando de detener el tic nervioso de su pierna derecha. Si seguía así, la echarían de allí y ni siquiera le pagarían. Y no estaba dispuesta a irse con las manos vacías después de haberse desnudado delante de toda una clase de hombres, de los que solo podía ver sus cabezas por encima de sus caballetes.

No podía mover la cabeza, no al menos durante unos minutos hasta que cambiase de postura. Sus ojos permanecían fijos en la pared, mientras los de ellos viajaban de su cuerpo al papel, dibujando trazos con sus lápices.

Si tan solo el tiempo pasase más deprisa. Si tan solo el reloj marcase ya la hora del final de clase y ella pudiese levantarse y no volver allí jamás.

¿Cuánto quedaría?

* * *

Sam volvió a mirar su hora en el reloj. Todavía quedaban quince minutos. Quince para dibujar a la chica nerviosa y de mirada huidiza que ahora volvía a cambiar de postura. Quince minutos para terminar un dibujo que ni siquiera había podido seguir. Sus ojos se habían quedado clavados en sus hermosos pechos deseando, durante unos segundos, hacer algo más que pintarlos. Mucho más.

Movió con destreza el lápiz, dándose prisa mientras apartaba de nuevo los mechones de pelo rubio que ocultaban sus hermosos ojos verdes.

_Solo es una modelo más._

Se repetía todo el tiempo. Pero la mirada de la chica y su intento de sonrisa le recordaban haberla visto en otro lugar. Si tan solo pudiese acercarse y observar detenidamente sus rasgos, podría tratar de recordar en qué lugar había sido.

—Diez minutos —les informó su profesor.

Diez minutos para terminar el dibujo. ¡Jamás le había llevado tanto tiempo!

Ahora su lápiz trazaba la línea de su espalda, dibujando ya las curvas de su trasero. El que había podido ver en todo su esplendor. De hecho... ¡Sí! Le recordaba a... ¿Cómo se llamaba aquella chica que siempre se encontraba en los pasillos del McKinley? ¡Jones! Su apellido era Jones, y su nombre era... ¿Martina? ¿Meredith?

_¡Mierda! No lo recuerdo._

Pero se parecía mucho a ella. Sam nunca le había visto el trasero a "Jones" cuando estudiaba allí, al menos no su trasero desnudo. Pero sí se había fijado en él más de una vez. Y verdaderamente valía la pena quedárselo mirando.

—Cinco minutos.

_¡Joder!_

Cinco minutos y todavía tenía que dibujar los diminutos piececillos de la chica. Y el derecho no paraba de moverse a causa del susodicho tic.

Además de sonrojada y nerviosa, la chica era también adorable.

Después de todas las modelos que había pintado, Sam había aprendido a dejar sus emociones a un lado y su naturaleza de hombre. Había aprendido a permanecer relajado ante la visión de una mujer desnuda delante de él. Pero poco a poco, sus novias habían terminado rompiendo sus relaciones con él, siéndole imposible excitarse con facilidad. Veía sus cuerpos y solo deseaba pintarlos, plasmarlos en el papel. El instinto de acostarse con ellas ya no nacía en él. ¿Cómo cojones había llegado a ese extremo?

—Dos minutos.

Dos minutos y ahí estaba él con una erección que pedía agritos que la liberasen. ¡Y era el único! Sus colegas de clase solían excitarse con las demás modelos, pero no con ésta. ¿Por qué no con esta? ¿Qué tenía de malo? Unos hermosos pechos y un trasero que...

No era blanca y sus labios eran tan grandes como los de él. A menudo, la gente solía meterse con él diciéndole que tenía labios de chica. Y era verdad, no lo negaba. Los de él no eran finos ni pequeños. Tampoco los de ella. Por un momento, Sam deseó probarlos. Ver cómo se amoldaban a los de él. Por un momento imaginó su hermosa boca sobre su cuerpo masculino, recorriéndole, besando y probando cada parte. La erección se movió dentro de sus pantalones pidiéndole auxilio urgente, pero él ignoró su dolor, terminando su dibujo a tiempo.

Su profesor no tardó en recorrer el aula, puntuando los dibujos a la vez que decía sus nombres en alto.

—Samuel Evans: 8.5 sobre 10.

_¡Guau! Un 8.5._

Con la felicidad que había sentido, casi se le había caído la chaqueta que escondía la erección en sus pantalones. Pero finalmente no había sido así, había podido sostenerla a tiempo y el profesor no se había dado cuenta de ello.

* * *

_¿Samuel Evans? ¡Oh, no!_

No, no podía ser él.

_Por favor, que no sea él. Por favor._

¿Realmente lo sería? ¿El chico del que había estado enamorada sus dos últimos años en el McKinley? ¿El chico con el que se cruzaba en los pasillos todo el tiempo y ni siquiera la miraba? ¿El chico rubio de hermosos ojos verdes que la hacía levantarse de la cama por la mañana con una sonrisa en su rostro y correr hacia el instituto solo para poder cruzarse con él?

¡La había visto desnuda!

_Oh, no._

El chico se levantó, empezando a recoger sus cosas, dejándole verlo con claridad. Dejándole ver su hermoso pelo rubio que caía cubriendo sus ojos. Esos de color verde que tanto la habían enamorado años atrás. Su perfecto cuerpo musculoso, esos brazos que tanto había querido que la protegiesen. Sus abdominales marcándose por debajo de la camiseta blanca que llevaba. Y la excitación dentro de sus pantalones.

¡La excitación dentro de sus pantalones!

_¡Oh, Dios mío!_

¿Estaba soñando, verdad? Estaba soñando despierta de nuevo, años después. Tenía delante de ella a Samuel Evans, el chico por el que había suspirado durante años. Alto, guapo, ¡y excitado!

¿Por ella? ¿A causa de ella?

_¡Oh, Dios!_

¡Y ahora él la miraba! Sus ojos verdes se fijaban en ella y en sus... Justo en el momento en que su profesor le entregaba la bata de nuevo y se vestía por fin.

Sam Evans seguía tan guapo como siempre mientras que ella... Ella seguía siendo la misma. Luego de la graduación había empezado a salir con Shane, en un intento por borrar de su mente al quarterback suplente del equipo de fútbol del instituto McKinley. Incluso le había regalado su virginidad, arrepintiéndose al día siguiente. Pero había seguido con él, a pesar de todo y de no haber sido porque habían escogido distintos caminos en la vida, lo más probable era que todavía siguiesen estando juntos.

Levantándose ya de la silla, se dirigió al baño de la clase dónde había dejado sus ropas. Nada extravagantes, nada sexy. Un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta fucsia que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto.

Jamás hubiese creído que volvería a ver a Sam Evans de nuevo y mucho menos que, cuando ese momento se produjese, él la vería desnuda por primera vez.

Solo sería una anécdota más, una de tantas que había terminado apuntando en su diario.

Abrió la puerta de nuevo, viendo cómo toda la clase había quedado desierta y el profesor de la asignatura le indicaba que pasase por dirección para hacerle entrega del dinero ganado en esa hora. Asintiendo con la cabeza, salió por fin, dispuesta a recoger su dinero y marcharse de allí cuánto antes.

—¿Jones? —Su hermosa voz la detuvo en el pasillo, tal y como había deseado que él la llamase años atrás.

—¿Te conozco? —Mintió, reuniendo el valor para mirarlo a los ojos. ¿Por qué razón tenían que ser tan hermosos?

—¿Eres tú? ¿Ibas al McKinley? ¿Estudiabas allí?

—¿Yo? Sí... —¡Oh, Dios! ¿Se acordaba de ella? —. ¿Quién...?

—Samuel Evans, quarterback suplente del equipo de fútbol —respondió, tendiéndole la mano.

—Oh —fue lo único capaz de decir. No le salían las palabras.

Sam se fijó en su mano, esperando que ella se la aceptase. Pero no lo hizo.

—No recuerdo tu nombre —le dijo, creyendo que eso era lo que a la chica le disgustaba. Y la tristeza de sus ojos verdes, la empujó a aceptar finalmente, a la vez que le respondía.

—Mercedes Jones.

—Mercedes... sí —repitió, degustando su nombre en boca, mientras sentía su mano suave.

Nerviosa, se la soltó, dando un paso atrás y disculpándose.

—Tengo prisa, ha estado bien verte de nuevo.

—Hey, espera. ¿Volverás aquí?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? Has sido una buena modelo.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero ambos sabemos que no es cierto.

—Hey, sí lo es.

—No soy modelo, Sam... Samuel... No lo soy.

—Eso pensé —le respondió él, observando su cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Claro, ¿cómo podría serlo? Si no era delgada como las demás. ¿Cómo podría serlo? Si el hecho de desnudarse delante de todos ellos, la hacía sonrojarse y ponerse nerviosa. ¿Cómo podría serlo siendo... ella?

Dio un nuevo paso atrás, que acompañó a otro y luego a otro, y en unos segundos se había dado la vuelta, corriendo lejos de allí.

¿Dónde estaba la oficina del director? Ya no le importaba, solo quería salir de allí. Otro día se pasaría a recoger el dinero. Otro día en el que Sam Evans no se riese de su cuerpo.

—Mercedes, por favor. No me hagas correr.

_¡Oh, Dios!_

¡La perseguía! ¿Por qué la perseguía?

Una clase abierta y solitaria. Una clase donde podría esconderse y...

_¡Oh, Señor! ¡Mierda!_

¡Estaba mojado! El suelo estaba mojado. Había resbalado y se había caído redonda, como si de un saco de patatas se tratase. Ni siquiera había podido cerrar la puerta y...

_¡Mierda!_

Pudo decir para sí, antes de ver cómo Sam Evans resbalaba tal y como lo había hecho ella, y caía encima de su cuerpo, golpeando la puerta con su pie en el proceso y cerrándola detrás de ellos.

_¡Mierda!_

Ahora él presionaba su excitación sobre su pierna derecha, provocando que su tic se disparase de nuevo avergonzándola por completo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó, tratando de levantarse y cayendo de nuevo sobre ella, aplastándola una vez más—. Lo siento de verdad. No puedo levantarme, creo que me he roto algo.

¿Lo decía en serio?

—¿El qué? —preguntó, preocupada, moviéndose debajo de él.

¡Sam Evans estaba encima de ella! Después de tantos años suspirando por él, estaba encima de ella y no podía levantarse. ¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte?

—No, no, no, no... ¡Joder! —Maldijo, estallando encima de su cuerpo. Manchando por completo sus boxers y sus pantalones, y avergonzándose por completo. ¿Había llegado sin ni siquiera besarla o acariciar su piel? ¿Pero qué cojones le pasaba?

—Oh, Dios mío —¿Sería posible? Se preguntó a sí misma, sintiendo cómo el éxtasis del chico desaparecía segundos después, y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

—Lo siento —respondió él de nuevo, tratando de levantarse sin conseguirlo.

_¡La pierna! ¡Oh, mierda!_

¿Se había roto la pierna?

—Creo que me la he roto.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¿La qué? —preguntó, asustada, con su frente tocando la suya.

—La pierna izquierda —murmuró junto a sus labios.

—¿La pierna izquierda? —repitió, notando su aliento junto a su boca.

¡Por favor! Quería que él se saliese de encima, quería marcharse de allí. Recoger su dinero y largarse, o venir otro día a por él. Ya nada le importaba, quería marcharse de allí.

—Dios, duele demasiado. ¡Joder! —Se quejó, rozando con los dientes su mejilla suave.

—Espera, no te muevas —le pidió.

—¡No me muevo! No puedo...

—Ya lo sé. Voy a hacerte rodar.

—No, por favor.

—Sí.

—No —se quejó, viendo cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla mojando la de ella.

—Por favor, Sam... Samuel. Déjame ayudarte. Me estás aplastando, además.

—Lo siento —dijo, rechinando los dientes, mientras se quejaba de dolor. ¡Joder! Era insoportable.

—A la de tres. ¿Vale? Una... —Ni siquiera llegó a decir "dos". Le empujó con todas sus fuerzas y los hizo rodar, recostándolo en el suelo húmedo.

—¿Y la dos? ¡No dijiste dos! —Se quejó él, con la mano en su pierna dolida.

—Voy a buscar ayuda.

—No me dejes solo, por favor —le pidió, tratando de levantarse.

—No lo haré, no te muevas.

Y salió de esa clase, tratando de no volver a caerse al suelo, recorriendo los pasillos en busca de alguien que pudiese ayudarles.

_Oh, Sam._

Samuel Evans, el chico por el que había suspirado durante tanto tiempo, había acabado rompiéndose la pierna por su culpa. Si eso no era mala suerte, Mercedes Jones no tenía ni idea de qué era.

No tardó en encontrar a un grupo de chicos que llamaron a una ambulancia para llevárselo al hospital. Durante el camino, Mercedes no dejó de sostener su mano, preocupada, apartándole sus mechones de pelo rubio de su frente sudada.

* * *

Tiempo después, Sam aparecía de nuevo en la habitación que habían preparado para él, allí dónde ella lo había estado esperando.

Él y su escayola entraban en el cuarto con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, disculpándose de nuevo.

—No es culpa tuya.

—Sí, lo es. Corrí, me alejé, entré en aquella clase con el suelo mojado. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a leer el cartel que lo advertía.

—¿Había un cartel? —Preguntó, sorprendido—. Yo tampoco lo vi.

Intentó no echarse a reír, pero no pudo aguantarse por más tiempo. Ambos estallaron en risas solo con mirarse a los ojos del otro.

—Siento que te la hayas roto. ¿Te duele?

—No me la rompí, solo fue un esguince, gracias a Dios. Y me han dado calmantes, así que de momento no me duele.

—Oh —la chica bajó la cabeza, triste—. Siento que te haya sucedido esto, de verdad. Ahora no podrás... no podrás ir a clase.

Mercedes Jones quería morirse. Quería que un agujero se abriese en el suelo de la habitación y la tragase por completo. No solo se había encontrado con Samuel Evans después de tantos años, sino que había conseguido lesionarle y casi romperle una pierna. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente?

—No pasa nada, puedo seguir dibujando y pintando en casa durante estas semanas. Solo necesito a una modelo que quiera posar para mí.

—Sí —dijo, sin entender a qué se refería.

Sam la miró, insistentemente, esperando que ella cayese de la nube en la que se encontraba.

—Oh, ¿te refieres a mí? Yo no soy modelo Sam... Samuel. Ya te lo dije.

—¿Y qué hacías en clase hoy?

—Le hacía un favor a una amiga.

—Oh —ahora era él quién se sorprendía. Mercedes Jones había decidido ayudar a una de sus amigas cubriendo su puesto como modelo, cuando ni siquiera sabía de qué iba el trabajo. Con razón el nerviosismo y los sonrojos.

—¿Qué eres? —Preguntó, curioso.

—De todo... Camarera, cocinera, dependienta, cantante en mis ratos libres. He grabado varias maquetas y las estoy repartiendo por ahí... — dijo, restándole importancia.

—Y modelo —le recordó él.

—No soy modelo, Sam... Samuel —¿Por qué se empeñaba en llamarle Sam? ¿Sería por todas aquellas veces en las que le había llamado así en sueños?

—Puedes llamarme Sam, al fin y al cabo... me he caído encima de ti. Me he... bueno, ya sabes... —dijo, señalando su entrepierna—. Y me he torcido la pierna.

Mercedes dio gracias a Dios de que el rubor de sus mejillas no se le notase lo suficiente. Si pudiese mirarse al espejo, probablemente pareciese una bola de navidad.

Asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que él le ofrecía de nuevo el puesto.

—Sé mi modelo, Mercedes. Me lo debes.

—Yo no te debo nada. Fuiste tú quién me persiguió. ¡No haberlo hecho!

Oh oh... Su diva interior estaba saliendo a relucir. Su diva interior y la rabia que sentía por todos esos años suspirando por alguien que ni siquiera se fijaba en ella.

Sam no dijo nada. Comprendiendo que había hecho mal exigiéndoselo, giró su rostro hacia la ventana y esperó a que la chica saliese de su habitación.

Pero eso no sucedió.

—¿Quieres que avise a tu familia? ¿A tus hermanos? ¿Algún amigo?

—¿Cómo sabes que tengo hermanos? Dijiste que no me conocías.

—Oh... —El nerviosismo la delató, bajando la cabeza avergonzada—. Lo supuse.

—No, no lo supusiste. Sabes quién soy. Sabías quién era. Conoces incluso a mis hermanos. ¿Verdad? Pero mentiste diciéndome que no me recordabas, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo conocerme, saber quién soy?

—No... No, nada.

_Sal de ahí antes de que averigüe lo encaprichada que estás de él. Sal corriendo, Mercedes._

—Tengo que irme. Lo siento de verdad, Evans. Siento lo que te ocurrió.

—¿Soy Evans de nuevo? ¿Qué escondes, Jones? —Preguntó, agitando las sábanas para tratar de agarrarla y conservarla a su lado.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—Trato de averiguar porqué huyes. ¿Es que acaso te traté mal? Yo... yo nunca te tiré ninguno de esos granizados. Ni te los mandé. Si te dijeron eso, te mintieron.

—¿Qué granizados?

—No sé. Los que os arrojaban a los miembros del Club Glee.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba en el Club Glee?

—Yo... yo que sé. Me has dicho que cantas, así que supuse que habrías formado parte de él.

—Porque soy una perdedora, ¿verdad? Por eso cuando te cruzabas conmigo por los pasillos ni siquiera me mirabas.

—¿Así que era eso? ¿Estás resentida porque no te miraba?

—Estoy resentida porque me exiges que me desnude delante de ti, por haberte lesionado la pierna.

—No mientas. Me guardas rencor por no fijarme en ti cuando íbamos al instituto. Y ahora que me he fijado, te vengas de mí, rechazándome y alejándote de mí.

—No, no lo hago. No es verdad.

—Sí lo es. Has visto cómo me puse al verte desnuda y lo has disfrutado.

—No, ¡no lo he hecho!

—¡Joder! ¡No mientas! Me pongo malo solo con verte cerca y ahora tengo esta estúpida escayola que me impide perseguirte.

Ella cubrió con su mano la sonrisa que empezaba a asomar en sus labios.

—No te vayas, por favor. Quédate conmigo, déjame conocerte. Sé que fui un estúpido a los diecisiete, pero no dejes que lo sea ahora también.

—¿Y si no quiero que me conozcas?

—Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan, Mercedes Jones.

—Entre nosotros nunca ha habido fuego, Sam —le recordó ella.

—Porque fui un idiota —respondió él, haciéndola reír de nuevo.

—Posaré para ti, pero solo una vez más —le dijo, respirando profundamente—. Es mi manera de zanjar el asunto.

—Vale, pero eso será cuando me quiten la escayola —dijo, divertido.

—¿Por qué razón?

—Porque con ella no podría hacerte el amor —le respondió, sonriendo de lado. Sintiendo cómo sus ojos marrones lo miraban fijamente.

_Oh, Señor._

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Venga! Animaos a tirarme tomates o cualquier hortaliza que os guste, las acepto. xD
> 
> Nos vemos pronto. ¡Un beso enorme! Para los que me pregunten si ese es el final del one shot, sí, ese es. El resto de la historia os la dejo a vuestra imaginación... ^^


End file.
